The Orghan
by goone
Summary: The group has found a orghan but ther is more to her then meets the eye.Who are these people and why are they after the orghan
1. Whos she?

**Here** **is my fav show fanfic.I love Shamin King and if you do to give me a hoora, did you do it. . . nerd haha (clear voice).So I hope you like this I think you will and this is not normal for me because most of my storys are humor.**

**I don't care about flames,raise your voice if you want just dont make it long.**

**Disclaimer-I for sure positivle don't own SK, all I own is my spelling mistakes(is that spelled right,no i really don't no and i'm 14)**

Horohoro/(Trey in America) was running around the kitchen table trying to avoid Rens/(Len in America) fist, "Get back here, you'll pay for dumping my milk!"

Lyserg was sitting on the couch playing with Clio and Ryo was doing his hair.Of course Anna had Manta/(Morty in America) doing the dishes.

Faust had gone out to get dinner and Yoh who snuck out of the living room was in his where he was looking out of the window at the rain.

Someone was walking down the street.

"Poor guy, having to walk in the rain," Yoh stood up, "Well I gusse I should go see if they need help," Yoh kept looking out of the window when he saw the person fall and without moment hesitation he took off running out the door as fast as he could.

"Dude where is he going?" said Trey as he stopped running from Len to look at Yoh.

YOU FORGOT YOU'R RAN COAT!" yelld Anna

Yoh got up to the person to relizes she was just a 10 yr old girl.She had long brown hair and had a light blue kimono on Yoh also noticed she had 2 stab wounds and had bad burns all over her body.She woke up and looked at him before passing out again.Yoh put his white over coat over her before picking her up and carring her to the front door, when he got there everyone was in the living room looking at him as he enterd, "What happend to her?" said Len.Yoh carried her inside and layed her down on his bed.Fauste walked in the door and saw the girl on Yohs bed,he walked out of the room and came back with a first aid kit.

"I can fix her," said Faust bending down

"So who is she dude and what happend to her, she has some wicked burns.Whats this?" Trey lifted up the collar of the girls kimono to see a small fox looking tatoo, "What is that all about?" said Morty. Yoh pointed next to her.There stood a small baby kitsune

"What is that and why didn't we see it before?" Lyserg was sitting next to her

There was a long pause in the room, "We won't know till she wakes up so we better let her rest and so should we," Yoh stood up and walked out of the room and the rest followed.

The next morning Trey was the first up so he went and checked up on the girl.When he got in the room the girl was still laying down but was much awake.He sat down beside her, "So..how do you fell?" the girl pulled the covers over her head.Tray looked at her then stood up and walked out of the room, "So how is she?" Tray looked on the couch that Yoh slept on.Trey walked into the kitchen and came out with some milk and cerial, "She won't talk.She's scared.I don't blam her if I woke up in someone elses house i'd be scared too."

"No you wouldn'd you'd eat all thier food like you did to us." Yoh and Trey laught.The girl walked out of the room, "Do you think you can walk?" said Trey as he heleped her on to the couch next to Yoh, "What is your name any way?" Yoh gave her a smile

"M-my name is Elie," she was shaking.

"Do you know what happend to you?" said Trey taking a seat next to her.She shock her head no, "Not much.Where is Kira, shes my gurdian?" she said in her high voice as she looked back and forth.The fox was no where in sight.Morty,Ryu,and Lyserg walked out of thier rooms to see what was going on.

"Oh so she's awake,thats good.Hi i'm Morty.This is Ryu and Lyserg," as Morty pointed to the group they waved.She hid behind Yoh, he was the only one she really trusted.Then her spirit fox showed up and started to growl at the unwanted people.

"Aw cute fox," said Ryu as he walked past it and took a seat as so did Lyserg.

"You need to get something to eat dude or you'll never heal," Tray pushed the food next to her which she looked at for a moment then shoveled down her throt.Ren walked out of his room and looked at the group that was sitting on the couch.Elie looked up at him, she stared with big eyes, "I-it's him.NO NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN!" she cowared in a ball rocking back in forth shaking badly saying something that wasn't any kind of language he ever heard.Yoh grabed her and pulled her head up.

"It's ok noone will hurt you here, you'r safe," she looked him in the eye and stopped shaking and looked at Len again.

"Y-your not one of Tao's assasins?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAO ASSASINS!" the girl cowared at Lens tone, "I mean what do you mean Taos assasin.Did they do this to you?" Elie shoke her head yes.

"They killed my hole family on my day." Elie stared at kira who was now on her lap.Yoh and Tray looked at each other confused, "Day?" they said together.

"Elie we are going to need to hear everything that you remember about that day," said Lyserg

**Short chap sue me me.recap mystery girl name Elie and it some how involevs Len.sorry about the vbad spelling, no spell check and I just can't spell.next chap is Elie story and maby a fight scene.**

**Oh if you forgot I use the American anime names so Morty/Manta, Tray/Horohoro,and Len/Ren.**

**Ja ne**


	2. The story

**So Elie has a story to tell and its kinda sad but thats at the end.I'm going to say if you want to skip this chap go ahead all you'll miss is how she got hurt,her nritual to shaminhood,and a shamin fight,but the winner is obvious.**

**Already said it,don't care about flame but they have to be short.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own SK but for the people who do MAKE MORE EPISODES JURKS. XD**

**Elies flash back**

Elie was playing with her doll as her mom cooked the celibration fest for that night, "Mommy, what kind of guardian am I going to get?" said Elie as she looked up at a long brown haired green eye women.The women gave her a smile much like Yohs'.

"Well that depends on what the high prist says.You may get a human allie or maby a animal just depends on what matches you best.Will you go see if your brother is with your dad." Elie skipped outside humming a marrie tone when she saw a messy black haired man in overals cutting wood.

"Dad, mom wants to know if you have seen brother or not," the tall strong man pointed to the barn at a small boy that looked like his father she yelled to him. "Mom wants to see you Jashua."

"Oh ok,well we better get going then." Joshua looked over at a spirit bear and then it tilted its head and disseapered.They got to the house and went in.

"MMM mom that smelles good," said Jashua as he went to look at the food.

"No touching Jashua, Elie you better go and get your kamono on, the blue one k we need to get to your party in a half a hour?" Elie obayed her mom and went right to it.A few min later she came out and spinned for her mom.

"I feel so pretty thanks mom," Elie huged her mom.

"You look very pretty in it to, now lets get your dad and brother and head to the celibration ok," her mom grabed her hand and started to walk outside and down the hill to the village.The whole town was there with candles and tabels everywhere.The town priets and priestess was sitting at along table at the front of the main parvilain.When the priest saw thet Elie had arrived he stood up and cleared his throt to get peoples attion and it work.everyone was staring at him.

"Welcome everyone.Now today we are her to celibrate a path into Shamanhood.Elie will you come up here?" Elie looked up at her mom with a worryed look.

"Go ahead honey it'll be ok," Elie walked up to the table shyly.She stood up next the high priest and looked out over all the people she grew up as a kid with.

"Today you are no longer a kid you are a shaman and being a shaman means having alot of responsibilty.First we have to find out what guardian fits you best and to do so you have to take a journy.The spirits have told me that a animal guardian would fit you best so you will stay a hour in the woods and by then you wiil earn your spirit," Elies heart was pounding, she didn't want to go into the wood at night alone, but she new she had to so she would't let down her town.Elie looked out into the crowed which was staring back at her and she walked out from under the tent and headed to the woods when she heard somthing from the distence.She turned around to see a whole bunch of people with weapons on horse back, 'What is going on,' she thought.Just then flames where falling from the sky.Everyone was screaming and running everywhere.

"Every soilder to the front of the village and use spirit unity!" screamed the high priest and everyone obeyed.It wasn't long before the whole town was in flame and all but the women and children where at the front line.Elie had went deep into the town to avoied the fight and looking for her mom which she got seperated from,her dad and brother where at the front of the line fighting off the enemy.She was runing down the street when somthing hit her in the back,she didn't fell pain so she thought it was nothing and kept yelling for her mom.

Elie started to cry, 'What am I going to do and where is mommy?' Elie saw a little fox laying in the middle of the road hurt and felt bad for it,she went over and picked it up.I think I'll call you Kira.All of a sudden a flame ball hit next to her,she fell to the ground and curled up in a ball trying to protecting the fox when another fell and landed not to far from her.She stood up to run but found herself staring into the face of one of the attackers, she protected the fox.

"W-who are you a-and what do you want with my village?" Elie was shaking badly as she was backed against the wall.she felt somthing against her left shoulder blade, so she reached back there and pulled out a throwing knife.all she could do was stare at it.blood stated to gush out of her back.She turned and started to run but was hit in the side with another knife.She fell to the ground in pain.She looked to see if the fox was ok,it was staring at her.

A big guy stepped from the shadow but that was all she could see was a shadow, "All you need tho know is I'm Tao and the leader of this gang and you are the last of your village.That will soon be changed" the man had a deep voice and the only thing she could make out was that he was very big.

"What should we do with her boss?" Tao grabed Elie and tied her inside of a house.Elie looked down at the fox which was gone, 'I'm glad he got away' she thought.The group walked out of the door and not to long after the house was in flames.

Elie struggled to get out but the smoke was getting to her she coulden't breath and she could fell pain from the fire. "What am I going to do my hands are all tied up I guesse this is the end.I love you mom dad and brother," Elie closed her eyes, she was tired and just wanted to sleep.She opened her eyes to see Kira on the ground.Kira walked over to her and chewed off the rope.Elie droped to the floor and passed out but not before felling Kira go in her.

She woke up a while later to fell the rain on her face she opened her eyes to see a young brown haired boy looking back at her 'Where am I, how did I get here and Who is this guy?" she passed out again.

once again she woke up to hear the sounds of the birds 'Now where am I It's so warm and soft' Elie looked at the banges on her arm and noticed the others eveywhere else, "Oh Kira there you are," she smiled at the fox sitting next to her which then walked out of the room as a blue pointy haired boy walked in.

**Wow that took forever.Hey I told you Go ahead give me a flame i'll make the first(Boy that sucked what where you smoking when you wrote this.If you suck at wrighting then don't right!)...My point review whenever you read.Tune in to the next chap I promise it'll be good this one sucked but the next will rock you socks promise.**

**Ja ne**


	3. Who was that?

**This is going to be short but I promise you the next chap will be long,This was just introducing the promblem.uh hope you enjoy.Oh who else though the ending of shaman king well...SUCKED BIG TIME,WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WHO WON i hate them.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Shaman king...not going to cry,not going to cry whine**

The next few days flew by without any troubles or worry,Anna did have Yoh and Elie busting thier asses though.Yoh and Elie where out on their normally morning run, "Guesse what Yoh,"

Yoh looked at her with a wondering face, "What?"

"Anna says that I get to start school tommrow and it just so turns out that im going to your school,"

Yoh smiled at her, "Oh thats great Elie," he looked up at the sky and then stopped running, "Look,Its a beautiful sun rise,isn't it."Elie looked at him in confusion the smiled at the sky, "Ya,it is,"She stared for a moment, "Hey Yoh," she said softly, "Bet I can beat you home," Without looking back she took off running.

"Aww man,"Yoh took off behind her.When they got home Ren and Trey where standing outside on the pourch fighting, "Did Anna throw you out again?"

Trey and ren stoped and looked at Yoh and Elie, "Ya dude,she locked the door and said if we where going to kill each other do it already and dont get blood on the house!" Elie stated to laugh.

"What happen?" Said Yoh, "Baffoon over there thoughted it be funny to paint my weapon..paint my weapon..pink,"Said ren in a whisper, "It won't come off," he said back to a scream, " Any way you'r wife scares me,me, the higher power," Said Ren in his normal squicky voice.

"High power of what, milk-," Elie toned them out as she looked for Kira.

"Has anyone seen Kira?" she asked

"Uh ya dude,she started to wick out and ran under the house," Everyone looked at her for a moment as she reached under to get the kitsune, "Kira are you ok?" elie said as she reached under and grabed the fox.She pulled the growling fox up to her and started to pet it.Kira calmed down and looked up at Elie.A few moments later she looked out in the distence in worry, "Danger,"

_"So the rumors are true,"_

Elie ran up beside Yoh, "What do you want," said Yoh as he pushed Elie behind him.

_Don't worry I don't want her,yet.Just as a warning though i will be back and make sure shes more powerful,"_ and as soon as it had came the voice was gone.

"Elie go inside," Elie had never seen Yoh so worried, "Uh the doors locked," Yoh snaped out of his worriedness and smiled at Elie, "Uh ya right," They finally got inside and got everybody together and Told them what happend.

"Do you think it has somthing to do with what happend to you a few days ago?" Said Lyserg

"If it was my father I swear he will fell my-,"

"Elie why don't you go to bed,"Said Ryu.Elie noded and headed to the room that was added for her, "So what are we going to do with her?" Anna just walked in the room and sat down next to Yoh.Elie was listening through the door, "If its about me I deserve to know,right?"


	4. The conversation

**Hey once again it's me and no reviewing so im going to keep writing.Makes no since but i fuigure i'll keep tortuing you with my bad spelling.**

**SCHOOL SUCK MONKEY ASS AND I HAVE ASD.It: a stupid reason and my dads not making me go. yay!**

**DISCLAIMER-I dont own Shaman king all i own is Elie...and my good lookes lol**

Elie listen throught the door as the others talked about what to do with the problem at hand.

"So what are we going to do?" Yoh was the one to brake the silence that had elumanated the room.

"Well duh we have to protect her dude, what else?" Trey had jumped to his feet.

"Calm down all i ment was-"

"She to dangerous we need to get rid of her," interruped Anna.

"We can't just do that.What will happen to her,I mean she only like 11," Ryu now was the one that had jumped out of his seat.

"I say we go and kill my father!" the room had gone quiet from Rens statment.Tamao walked out of the room and came back moments later holding a kokkuri board.

"I-i was thinking we could ask the spirits for what we should do." Tamao put the board down and started to focuse.The pointer started to move back and forth then without worning flew acrossed the room.Tamao jumped, "What was that?" Damaned lysearg.

"They say that we all are going to die," Everyone froze.

"What do you mean..die," Treys voice was shaking.

"I I don't know," Tamao fell to her nees looking over the board.

Elie who listen to the whole thing walked back to her bed, "Their in danger because of me.I can't let this happen," Elie looked down at Kira, "Come on lets go," Elie opend the window and jumped out.

"Can't we just put binding spell around her,one of the things Clao can do is make a protection spell." said Lysearg who was holding Cleo out.Yoh got up and walked to the window and looked outside.

"That would be a good idea but the board said now we all are in danger.What help will the spell be if we get a hurt and it brakes?" Yohs voice was calm and n worry.It scared Anna,she never seen Yoh so serious.There was no hint of happieness that usally glowed on him.

"Why don't we put her with you'r parents yoh?" Faust had finally stated his opinion.

"I'm going to go check up on Elie," Trey had stood up and walked to Yohs room."Elie," he knocked on the door, "can I come in." After no one answered he opened the door.Trey went and ben down next to her bed and noticed she wasn't there.He looked up and noticed the window was wide open.He ran up and looked out the window, "Elie," he whisperd then ran out into the living room, "Elie is gone!" Treys voice was in a hast.

Lysearg and Ryu junped up and in unison, "What do you mean gone?"

"She's not in her bed, come on we have to go." Without wait Lysearg, Yoh, Ryu, Len, and Trey ran out the doors."Looke foot prints," Trey was pointing to the ground.

_"Aww you'r not telling me you lost my bride,"_

The group looked around for the mystory voice, "What do you mean 'bride',she 11 for god sakes?" Len was in a fit and had his still pink lance out.

**Wow this story is going no where is it?Well it's just getting started if you keep reading it will get better or that is what my friends say.**

**Ja ne**

**Sam**


End file.
